Nakuna, Toutoukun!
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Ketika Naruto mengunjungi Oto untuk mengejutkan Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, ia melihat sang kakak tengah mencium seorang... Sekuel dari Waratte ne, Aniki! Belated B'Day's fic for Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru Yaoi. Dun like dun read. If U dun mind, RnR!


**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AR, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, _bad words_, _**incest**_. _Don't like don't read_! Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto senang mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sasuke bukan membencinya dan mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ketika Naruto mengunjungi Oto untuk mengejutkan Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, ia melihat sang kakak tengah mencium seorang...

**Sekuel** dari _**Waratte ne, Aniki!**_ _Special fict for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday._

**A/N:**__Gomen telaaaat! Kyou telat 4 hari dari ultahnya Sasuke karena gak sempet ke warnet! . Ya sudahlah… ENJOOOOOYYY~ *digetok* BTW, jangan bunuh Kyou abiz baca ini ya! *puppy eyes* /plak

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aku mengetahui perasaanmu. Aku menyadari jelas apa yang kau rasakan. Namun, aku masih terjebak dalam diriku sendiri. Aku masih belum mempercayai kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku.

Aku takut.

Aku takut mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya hanya bersimpati padaku. Aku takut suatu saat kau akan pergi karena diriku yang terus ragu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku yang tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan jelas. Aku takut tanpa sadar telah menyakitimu.

Aku… aku takut pada perasaanku.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nakuna, Toutou-kun!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Aku berangkat, Kaa-san, Tou-san!" seru Naruto sambil membuka pintu gerbang. Sebelah tangannya menyampirkan _tennis bag_ besar di pundaknya. Ia bukannya ingin bermain tenis, melainkan bepergian jauh. Jauh? Tentu, dari kota Konoha ke kota Oto. Jarak yang ditempuh sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh jika menggunakan pesawat terbang. Namun, pemuda itu memilih naik kereta agar biayanya lebih murah.

Pertanyaan berikutnya: kenapa Naruto pergi ke Oto? Jawabannya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

**-.-.-A Few Days ago—Flashback-.-.-**

"_APA MAKSUDMU, TEME?" Suara Naruto menggelegar dalam mansion Uchiha yang besar. Untungnya saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa pelayan, jadinya tidak perlu takut dimarahi._

"_Kubilang aku tidak bisa pulang bulan ini. Aniki sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk membantunya."_

"_Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Masa' selama tiga bulan berturut-turut kau tidak pulang? Kau tidak peduli perasaan orang yang menunggumu di sini, hah?" gusar Naruto lagi seraya bersandar pada buffet telepon di sebelahnya._

"_Hn, Dobe. Kau merindukanku?" Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti sedang menggodanya._

"_Ap—TEMEE!"_

"_Suara, Dobe, suara. Telingaku bisa pecah nanti."_

"_Hmph! Biar saja!"_

"_Kau merajuk?"_

"_SIAPA, TEME!"_

"_Terserah. Sudah ya."_

"_Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu, Teme! Aku belum selesai bicara!"_

"_Apa lagi?"_

"… _Kau benar-benar tidak akan pulang?"_

"… _Hn."_

"_Souka…"_

"_Hn." Dan Sasuke pun menutup teleponnya. Tentu dari kota seberang, pemuda itu tak dapat melihat seringai yang perlahan membentuk di bibir sang adik tersayang._

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

Dan kini, Naruto bermaksud mengunjungi sang kakak tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu berharap bahwa kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba akan membuat Sasuke terkejut. Jika benar reaksi itu yang didapatkannya nanti, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa rencananya berjalan sukses.

Setidaknya, ia beranggapan seperti itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Universitas Oto_**

"Sasuke, Itachi-sensei memanggilmu," ucap seorang pemuda berambut putih pada seorang pemuda berambut _raven_. Pemuda yang dipanggil itu tidak membalas apa-apa sebelum pergi dari ruang kelas—membuat beberapa gadis yang ada di dalam mendesah dengan bahagia.

"Uchiha-kun sangat tampan ya~"

"Aku mau jadi pacarnya dong~"

"Jadi budaknya pun tak apa!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN KAKKOII~!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah keadaan para gadis setelah sang Uchiha meninggalkan kelas. Terang saja, pemuda yang tampannya seperti pangeran dari negeri impian dan sangat pintar juga kaya, siapa yang tidak mau coba? Seorang lelaki gagah dambaan setiap wanita yang sayangnya begitu dingin dan cuek—mereka menyebutnya _cool_ supaya tetap terdengar keren.

"Ya ampun, cewek-cewek itu nggak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah punya pacar, ya?" heran Suigetsu.

"Pacar? Sasuke sudah punya pacar? Siapa? Kok aku baru dengar?" kaget seorang gadis berambut merah.

Suigetsu mendecak, "_Shirane yo_… tapi aku tahu kalau dia sudah punya pacar," jawabnya.

"Heh, hanya asal tebak toh!" sahut Karin sambil menyeringai sebelum kembali pada buku bacaannya.

"Benar, kok," timpal Juugo yang sedari tadi tak melepas pandangan dari pintu tempat Sasuke berlalu, "hanya saja…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Permisi," ucap seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang dosen. Mata oniksnya menjelajahi isi ruangan hingga sampai pada target yang dicarinya. Segera ia mendatangi sang target yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Uchiha Itachi.

"Sasuke," sapa Itachi ketika adiknya berada di dekatnya, "kudengar bulan ini kau tak pulang lagi. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya seraya melepas kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke—irit suara seperti biasanya.

Mendengar balasan sang pemuda, dosen mata kuliah _International Fund Management_ itu menghela napas. Sejenak, ia tata buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya sebelum kembali menatap sang mahasiswa semester 3 itu. "Alasannya?"

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut, "Aku sibuk. Jelas, 'kan?" balasnya ketus sambil memalingkan wajah.

"_Otoutou_, kau baru mahasiswa semester 3. Setahuku, mata kuliah yang kau ambil belum sebanyak semester 4 ke atas," ucap Itachi, "dan Universitas Oto melarang mahasiswa reguler khususnya beasiswa untuk mengambil kelas malam," tambahnya yang kini menatap lurus wajah sang adik yang terlihat kesal.

"Selama ada kesempatan untuk memperbanyak pengambilan mata kuliah, aku tidak akan membuang waktuku sia-sia," ucap Sasuke dingin. Pemuda itu beranjak pergi dari ruangan dosen, namun tak secepat tangan Itachi yang menangkap lengannya.

"Apa kau sedang menghindari sesuatu…" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik, "atau seseorang?"

Seketika Sasuke melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman sang kakak seraya membalas pelan, "Tidak." Namun, Itachi tak semudah itu percaya. Pria berambut panjang diikat satu itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju lemari kecil miliknya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini kutemukan di atas meja belajar di kamarmu. Bisa kau jelaskan tentang hal ini?" Itachi menunjukkan selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan—yang membuat mata oniks Sasuke melebar.

"Apa-apaan kau! Jangan seenaknya membaca tulisan orang lain, Itachi!" marah Sasuke sembari merebut kertas tersebut. Untunglah ruang dosen sedang sepi, jadi tak perlu khawatir mengundang perhatian yang tak perlu.

Si sulung Uchiha menatap wajah adiknya seolah tak percaya. Mata oniksnya melihat kertas yang kini berada dalam genggaman Sasuke lalu kembali melihat sang adik. Sungguh, ia tak menginginkan hal 'itu' terjadi.

"Kau… dengan _saigo no otoutou_…"

"Salah! Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan, _Kuso Aniki_!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke keluar dari ruang dosen dengan langkah kasar; tak lagi mempedulikan komentar sang kakak.

Sementara itu, Itachi mendecak pelan. Seharusnya ia menyadari tatapan sang adik kepada adiknya yang satu lagi. Dan seharusnya ia menasihatinya dari awal sebelum terlambat. Sayangnya, kini ia bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menyesali dirinya sendiri.

Tidak. Ia tak boleh membiarkan kelanjutan dari kisah semu ini. Ia harus menghentikannya sebelum sang ayah tahu.

_Sasuke dan Naruto… mereka tak boleh bersatu._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Stasiun Oto_**

"Uwaaaahh! Sampai juga akhirnya!" seru Naruto melepas lelah setelah turun dari kereta. Ia tepuk-tepukkan kedua tangannya ke pipi sebelum menggelengkan kepala agar rambut pirangnya yang sempat kuyu menjadi berantakan kembali. "YOSH! Saatnya menemui Sasuke!"

Pemuda berjaket oranye-hitam itu menyampirkan _Tennis Bag_-nya lalu berjalan keluar stasiun. Mata birunya menangkap pemandangan dimana orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan sibuknya. Namun, ia tak menemukan bis satu pun di jalanan beraspal. Bingung, Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang penjual _Takoyaki_ terdekat.

"Permisi, Ji-chan, kalau mau ke Universitas Oto bagaimana ya?"

Pria tua yang ditanyai itu menatap Naruto dengan aneh, "Bicara apa kau, Anak muda? Tempat itu persis di belakang stasiun ini."

"Eh?" kaget Naruto yang kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk melihat bagian belakang stasiun tempatnya berada. Dan benar, yang tampak di kejauhan adalah papan nama mewah bertuliskan _Welcome to Oto University_.

"Ternyata dekat toh…" gumamnya pelan; merasa bodoh karena tak melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu. Naruto pun melihat pria penjual makanan itu sekilas, "_Arigatou_, Ji-chan!" kemudian pergi menuju tempat sang 'kekasih' berada.

Uchiha Naruto, 19 tahun, mahasiswa semester 3 Universitas Konoha di Fakultas Bahasa dan Seni jurusan Kesenian. Pemuda yang dua tahun belakangan ini hidup dalam kebahagiaan karena sang 'kakak' yang akhirnya menganggapnya kembali, sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sial! Seenaknya saja kakak sialan itu memeriksa kamarku! Apa dia tidak pernah belajar untuk menghormati privasi orang apa? Kuso kuso kuso!

Aku sungguh tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Itachi memeriksa kamarku bahkan setelah berada di asrama! Memangnya dia pikir aku anak kecil? Tidak selamanya dia bisa mengatur hidupku ini! Brengsek! Sialan! Kalau ada kesempatan, akan kubanting dia!

"Sasuke, kau ada di dalam?" Aku mendengar suara Suigetsu dari balik pintu kayu coklat kamarku. "Buka pintunya, aku mau tidur nih…"

Masih dengan perasaan kesal yang memuncak, aku membuka pintu kamar yang sengaja kukunci tadi. Memang seharusnya aku tidak menguncinya, bagaimana pun juga Suigetsu adalah teman sekamarku.

"Kenapa dengan mukamu? Habis melihat hantu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," aku membalasnya ketus seraya berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurku lalu berbaring di atasnya. Aku masih mendengar pemuda berambut putih itu tertawa kecil.

"_Yeah, whatever_." Ia pun menaiki tempat tidur yang sama denganku lalu memposisikan kepalanya di atas perutku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu semenjak SMA, dan aku tak terlalu peduli pada hal sepele macam itu.

"Sasuke, tadi Karin kaget saat kukatakan kau sudah punya pacar. Juugo sih sepertinya sudah tahu… sama sepertiku," Suigetsu melaporkan sesuatu setelah aku keluar dari kelas tadi.

"Hn."

Ku dengar Suigetsu mendecak, "Apa 'hn' itu? Aku mengatakan hal ini karena aku ingin mendengar kepastian darimu tahu…" ketusnya. Namun, aku lebih dari tahu kalau sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Jadi, siapa gadis yang beruntung menjadi pacarmu itu?" Benar, 'kan? Pasti itu yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Lagi, aku menjawab sesuai fakta.

"_Come on, Sauce-gay! I've been your best friend since ever!_" Sambil berkata begitu, pemuda menyebalkan yang seenaknya mengikrarkan diri sebagai sahabatku itu pindah posisi. Kini dagunya berada di atas dadaku dan matanya menatapku lekat. "Atau kau tidak mau memberitahunya karena pacarmu bukanlah seorang gadis seperti dugaanku?"

Huh? Bagus, kali ini ia berhasil merebut perhatianku. Aku tidak memujinya, melainkan jengkel terhadap dugaannya.

"Aku membaca surat yang berada dalam laci meja belajarmu," ucapnya tenang dengan mata yang berkilat akan sesuatu yang pastinya tidak menyenangkan. "Siapa sangka kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada adi—"

"BRENGSEK!" marahku sambil mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Itachi bisa menemukan kertas itu dengan mudah. "Apa aku mengizinkanmu membuka-buka jurnalku?" Ku pukul dia telak di wajah hingga jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai.

"Hei! Untuk apa itu tadi! Aku 'kan hanya membacanya saja!" kesal Suigetsu. Terserah dia mau kesal atau apa, aku beribu kali lipat lebih MARAH dari pada dirinya! Gara-gara dia… gara-gara dia hubunganku dengan Naruto bisa—

Ah, bukankah sebenarnya aku menginginkan hubungan itu… selesai? Bukankah aku memang sengaja tidak pulang ke rumah karena tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?

Sial! Seharusnya aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa perlu diketahui orang lain kecuali aku dan dia! Sekarang… sekarang orang jelek ini… Suigetsu brengsek ini mengetahuinya! Apa kubunuh saja dia?

"Aku mengetahui jelas apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sekarang, Sasuke. Kumohon, aku masih mau hidup seribu tahun lagi…" Seperti membaca pikiranku, pemuda bergigi taring itu bangkit dari lantai lalu mundur dengan tenang disertai ekspresi wajah yang waspada. Cih! Mukanya itu malah semakin membuatku marah!

"Kalau kau sudah paham, lebih baik kau lupakan apa yang telah kau baca," ucapku dingin, "karena kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan besok kau akan mati," ancamku.

Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening. Aku kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurku dan menutupi wajahku dengan sebelah tangan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi lelah. Aku lelah memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Aku lelah memikirkan apa yang harus kujelaskan padanya tentang perasaanku yang… yang tidak pasti ini. Aku lelah menghadapi diriku yang bimbang ini.

Aku lelah mencintainya seperti ini.

**Normal POV**

Suigetsu menatap pemuda _raven_ yang berbaring di depannya. Setelah mengancamnya dengan aura mematikan a la Uchiha yang tidak ada lawannya, Sasuke langsung saja 'tergeletak tak berdaya' di hadapannya. Ia merasa aneh terhadap pemuda itu. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini dikenalnya bukanlah seseorang yang begitu mudah memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Namun, kini ia melihat 'kelemahan' temannya itu.

_Sebuah surat bisa membuat Sasuke seperti itu… hal konyol macam apa yang ditulisnya? Hanya ungkapan cinta yang bodoh kepada adiknya sendiri! Apa sebegitu bahayanya jika surat itu diketahui oleh orang lain? Apa sebegitunya tidak mempercayai teman semenjak kecilnya ini? Baka Sasuke! Kau bisa dengan tenang menulis surat itu tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku! Kalau saja kau tahu…_

_Kalau saja kau tahu perasaanku selama ini…_

"Sasuke," panggil Suigetsu seraya menghampiri pemuda itu, "Kau… benar-benar mencintai adikmu ya?" lirihnya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh helaian _raven_ milik sang Uchiha.

"_Urusai!_" ketus Sasuke masih menutupi wajahnya dan tidak menyadari pergerakan yang dilakukan sang pemuda berambut putih.

"Tapi, kalau perasaan itu menyakitimu," Suigetsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasuke, "lupakan dia dan berpalinglah padaku," bisiknya.

"Ha? Maksud—" perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh bibir Suigetsu yang mendarat di bibirnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, dan butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah melihat adegan itu tepat dari pintu kamar yang terbuka.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kimimaro-senpai, tadi itu bukannya Uchiha Naruto?" tanya Juugo pada seorang pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan yang sedang mengisi daftar absen anak asrama.

"Ya. Dia bilang mau bertemu dengan Sasuke," jawab Kimimaro.

Sejenak, Juugo menatap seniornya sekaligus ketua asrama itu lekat sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apa Senpai memberitahu nomor kamar Sasuke?"

Kimimaro mengangguk sembari meletakkan pulpennya, "Ada masalah, Juugo?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." _… Suigetsu… dia…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto yang telah sampai dengan selamat di universitas yang dipilih Sasuke langsung saja berjalan menuju asrama pria. Ia tahu tempat itu karena dulu ia lah yang menemani sang kakak untuk meninjau asrama Oto sebelum masuk sebagai anggota. Yang belum ia tahu adalah nomor kamar dimana nantinya Sasuke akan tinggal. Jadilah ia bertanya pada ketua asrama dan berhasil mengetahui kamar Sasuke. Dan yang menyambut dirinya yang ingin memberi kejutan pada sang kakak tersayang adalah…

"Ups, apa aku bertindak di waktu yang salah?" Suigetsu berkata dengan setengah terkejut setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Namun, tak lama sebuah seringai bermain di bibirnya, "atau di waktu yang tepat?"

Naruto—yang menjatuhkan tas ke lantai karena syok melihat pemandangan di hadapannya—langsung bergerak menghampiri pemuda yang masih menyeringai itu dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun mencengkeram kerah kemeja Suigetsu hanya untuk membantingnya ke lantai. Lagi-lagi Suigetsu harus merasakan kerasnya keramik yang dingin. Tidak kakak tidak adik sama-sama suka membanting orang. _Yare-yare_…

"Naruto… kenapa kau ada di—" Dan perkataan Sasuke lagi-lagi terpotong oleh gerakan sang adik yang menariknya lalu menyeretnya keluar kamar setelah mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh tadi, "O-oi! Jangan seenaknya menarik—"

"Siapa dia? Selingkuhanmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan dingin sambil terus menarik Sasuke melewati koridor asrama yang untungnya sepi.

"Ha? Ngomong apa kau, Dobe? Sudah gila ya?" ketus Sasuke menyahuti pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

"LALU KENAPA KAU BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA?" Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sasuke. Ia pun mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena kemarahan dan sakit hati. _Well_, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan sakit hati setelah melihat kekasihmu berciuman dengan orang lain?

"Tiga bulan berturut-turut kau tidak pulang dengan alasan sibuk membantu Itachi-nii… tiga bulan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar menyapa ke rumah meski tidak menginap… tiga bulan aku tidak melihatmu… inikah alasan sebenarnya? Inikah alasan sesungguhnya kau tidak pulang? JAWAB, TEME!"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut, "Apa-apaan kau! Datang-datang langsung membentakku seperti itu! Memangnya kau pikir dirimu siapa, hah?" balasnya tak kalah kasar.

"Siapa? Kau bertanya aku siapa? Bukankah aku ini—" Kini giliran Naruto yang memotong perkataannya sendiri dengan berhenti secara mendadak. Mata birunya menatap mata oniks milik Sasuke dengan lekat seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu… kepastian akan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya masih tidak jelas.

Setelah kejadian di depan rel kereta dua setengah tahun yang lalu, hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto memang membaik. Hanya saja, tidak ada kejelasan akan status mereka—entah menjadi sepasang kekasih atau tidak. Namun, Naruto menganggap bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan istimewa kepada dirinya. Ciuman pertama kala itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bagi Naruto bahwa Sasuke pun mencintainya. Juga genggaman tangan yang selalu diterimanya seusai kelas berakhir ketika mereka berjalan pulang. Karena itu, ia tak butuh kata-kata untuk menegaskan hubungan mereka.

Apa dirinya salah? Apa ia salah menafsirkan perbuatan Sasuke tempo hari? Apa ia hanya besar kepala dan menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya? Apakah kenyataan yang sebenarnya berbalik dari harapannya? Apakah Sasuke sekarang hanya melihatnya sebagai adik? Tapi, kalau benar begitu, kenapa dulu ia berkata tidak akan pernah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya?

Bagaikan tersesat dalam sebuah labirin, sang pemuda bermata sebiru langit siang itu menatap Sasuke dengan intensitas kekhawatiran yang tinggi. Kini ia sangat takut akan jawaban sang kakak.

Sementara itu, Sasuke—yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Naruto—terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius dan selalu berada di peringkat teratas, untuk pertama kalinya tak bisa menjawab apa yang dipinta oleh seorang pemuda yang sering disebutnya peringkat terbawah itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar karena ia pun masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimana sebaiknya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Sasuke…" Naruto memecah kesunyian di antara mereka, "apa kau… mencintaiku? Atau itu hanya perasaanku secara sepihak? Katakan padaku… kumohon…" lirihnya sambil terus menatap warna malam sendu milik sang kakak. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan menjawab seperti yang diharapkannya.

Sang Uchiha tengah itu masih diam. Belum ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya untuk menanggapi si bungsu. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya. Jika bertanya apakah ia mencintai Naruto, maka jawabannya adalah ya. Jika bertanya apakah perasaan Naruto hanya sepihak, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang dipermasalahkannya? Perasaannya dengan sang adik—tidak, ia tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adik—sama sekali tidak bertentangan. Justru di antara mereka seperti ada benang merah pengikat. Sekali lagi, apa yang dipermasalahkannya?

Ah, Sasuke ingat. Waktu itu, awal semester tiga, tidak sengaja ia melihat kakaknya, Itachi, tengah bercumbu dengan seseorang yang berambut pirang. Ketika itu, yang dipikirkannya adalah ternyata dirinya dan sang kakak memiliki selera yang sama. Namun, yang kemudian diketahuinya adalah bahwa seseorang yang bercengkerama dengan Itachi itu seorang lelaki bernama Deidara. Dengan sukses, kenyataan itu membuatnya terdiam dan bimbang.

Dulu, sang ayah pernah berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada Uchiha-Uchiha junior berlarian di rumah utama mereka. Sang ayah akan menjadi kakek, sang ibu akan menjadi nenek, lalu anak-anak mereka akan menjadi ayah yang memiliki anak yang disebut cucu. Itulah harapan Uchiha Fugaku; meneruskan garis keturunan. Suatu hal yang wajar diharapkan setiap kepala keluarga. Akan tetapi, jika menilik rekaman ingatan yang dimiliki Sasuke, harapan itu bisa jadi tinggal harapan belaka.

Dirinya dan sang kakak, mereka tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis. Itulah halangan terbesar yang harus dienyahkan demi mencapai harapan tersebut. Karena itulah, Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk menjauhi seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Tak mungkin ia egois—tidak, bukan tak mungkin tapi tak boleh. Ia sangat menyayangi Itachi dan tak ingin menyakitinya. Ia tak boleh egois dan membiarkan Itachi menanggung beban berat seorang diri.

Biarlah ia yang menanggung harapan sang ayah. Biarlah ia yang memutuskan keegoisannya dengan menjauhi orang terkasihnya. Biarlah ia melepas Naruto dari hidupnya. Biarlah Naruto membencinya. Biarlah ia yang terluka. Biarlah ia yang merasakan sakit karena tak bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Biarlah… cukup ia saja.

"Kita hentikan saja, Naruto," Setelah berkutat dengan gemelut dalam hatinya, akhirnya Sasuke angkat suara, "berhentilah mencintaiku secara sepihak karena aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu…" ucapnya dengan suara setenang mungkin, berlawanan dengan hatinya yang bagai diamuk badai dan berpacu lebih cepat dari waktu yang berjalan.

Seperti mendengar guntur di tengah teriknya matahari, pemuda berambut pirang yang mendapati penolakan itu terkesiap. Warna langitnya pun memudar oleh genangan air yang mulai memenuhi bendungannya. Sekuat tenaga pemuda itu bertahan agar bendungan tersebut tidak bocor; agar ia masih bisa berpura-pura becanda karena mendengar sesuatu yang lucu. Namun, nihil. Ia tak bisa menahannya.

Kata-kata Sasuke… penolakan Sasuke yang baru saja didengarnya… sakit… sungguh terasa sakit. Rasanya baru sekali itu lagi setelah penolakan Sasuke akan keberadaan dirinya empat tahun lalu ia merasa begitu sakit. Luka yang sempat menoreh dalam yang perlahan mulai mengering dan menghilang, secara perlahan pula mulai membuka kembali. Luka sayatan dalam hatinya terasa membesar dan terus mengeluarkan airmata merah. Seperti bola birunya yang sekarang terus mengalirkan arus sungai Nil. Tidak dapat dihentikan. Tidak bisa.

"Percuma kau menangis… aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi…" ucap Sasuke dingin. Padahal, bukan itu yang ingin diucapkannya. Bukan itu yang ingin disampaikannya. Bukan itu yang ingin diutarakannya. "Aku… mengakhirinya sampai di sini."

Bukan pertanyaan, bukan pula pernyataan. Bukanlah perintah apalagi permintaan. Hanya sekedar ucapan. Sekedar kata-kata yang memberi pesan tersembunyi pada pemuda yang sangat… paling disayanginya. Pesan yang tulus dari lubuk hatinya terdalam.

_Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia meskipun tidak bersamaku._

Dan Naruto menyadari hal itu. Naruto menangkap pesan itu dengan jelas. Ingin ia berseru pada sang kakak bahwa ia bahagia jika bersamanya. Namun, ia tahu pasti Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya. Menyerahkah ia? Tidak. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyerah. Ia… keinginannya sama dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke bahagia. Kalau Sasuke bisa bahagia tanpa dirinya, kalau Sasuke bisa bahagia bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintainya, kalau Sasuke bisa bahagia dengan menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ini, maka Naruto akan memberikannya.

Perlahan, Naruto menghapus airmatanya yang masih mengalir deras. Dengan menggunakan lengan jaket oranye-hitamnya, pemuda itu berusaha menghentikan tangis bisunya. Ia akan memperlihatkan pada pemuda berambut _raven_ itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ini. Sayangnya, airmata itu tak bisa dihentikan. Semakin ia menghapus jalannya embun yang mengalir, semakin deras embun itu berjatuhan. Tubuhnya pun mulai membungkuk karena menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakan hatinya. Isak sesunggukan pun mulai terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

Perih dirasa Sasuke melihat orang yang paling berharga baginya tersakiti seperti itu, apalagi semua karena dirinya. Bukan hanya sekali tapi dua kali ia menyakiti pemuda itu. Karena keegoisannya, ia telah menyakiti satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bahagia setelah sekian lama. Ia telah mengkhianati Naruto dengan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ia sangat—sangat mencintai Naruto. Namun, ia tak bisa menjadikan kakaknya sebagai kambing hitam keluarga. Jika dirinya dan Naruto bersatu, jika Itachi dan kekasihnya bersatu, maka tidak akan ada yang namanya Uchiha junior di rumah utama mereka. Lalu, keluarga mereka akan hancur berantakan dan dunia akan mencap mereka sebagai keluarga penuh aib, menggunjingkan dan menjadikan mereka bahan omongan selamanya.

Pilihan yang sulit. Sasuke belum mampu mempertahankan pemuda itu di sisinya. Ia belum memiliki apa-apa untuk mempertahankan Naruto. Ia masih seorang anak yang menjalani hidup di bawah pengawasan orangtuanya. Ia memiliki kewajiban untuk berbakti pada orangtuanya. Namun, alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena ia takut. Ia tidak berani meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dengan Naruto. Ia takut pemuda itu akan menderita jika bersamanya.

Pemikiran rumit seperti itulah yang berkutat dalam otak Sasuke selama tiga bulan belakangan ini.

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang harus—Naru-kun?" Tiba-tiba Itachi datang dari koridor seberang. Ia bermaksud membicarakan hal yang terputus ketika di ruang dosen tadi. Perihal hubungannya dengan si adik terakhir. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Naruto berada di sana, tepat dalam asrama pria yang ditempati Sasuke.

"Aku terkejut menemukanmu di sini, Naru-kun. Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum—belum menyadari situasi yang terjadi di antara kedua adiknya. Barulah setelah ia mendekat, Itachi menyadari sesuatu. "Naru—"

"_Jaa, Aniki_," potong Naruto tiba-tiba sembari mengambil tasnya, "_Ore wa kaette kite_," ucapnya lagi seraya berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkan kedua kakaknya. "_Jaane,_ Itachi-nii," pamitnya pada sang kakak tertua. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik koridor.

Itachi yang bingung melihat ke arah adiknya berlalu, "Kenapa Naruto menangis?" tanyanya seraya menoleh ke adiknya yang satu lagi. Didapatinyalah Sasuke yang menunduk dalam dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Segera ia sadar bahwa yang terjadi di antara kedua adiknya itu adalah sesuatu yang diharapkannya. Sesuatu yang memang tak boleh terjadi sebelum dimulai.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi, Sasuke berjalan kembali ke arah kamarnya. Ia lelah untuk menghadapi 'interogasi' sang kakak yang ia tahu akan segera berlangsung. Ia ingin—butuh istirahat. Ia harus mengistirahatkan pikiran dan hatinya. Rasanya benar-benar lelah… benar-benar melelahkan. Semua perkataannya, semua kebohongannya, semua keegoisannya, semua perlakuannya terhadap Naruto… ia pantas mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih buruk dari sekedar rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia pantas dibenci oleh pemuda itu. Ia pantas dihujat oleh pemuda itu. Karena seperti apapun omongan yang telah diucapkannya, Sasuke masih tetap mencintai Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Setelah kejadian di koridor asrama pria, Itachi mengunjungi kamar Deidara yang berada di belokan tempat tersebut. Ia bermaksud melegakan hatinya yang malah terasa sakit setelah menyadari bahwa kedua adiknya tidak lagi menjalani hubungan terlarang itu.

Terlarang? Jika hubungan mereka terlarang, lantas hubungannya dengan Deidara apa? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya menghela napas berat. Ia butuh pengalihan saat ini, dan mengunjungi sang kekasih adalah pilihan tepat untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

"Sudah selesai kerjaanmu?" tanya Deidara ketika mendapati Itachi berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Hn," balas Itachi singkat sembari berjalan memasuki kamar sang kekasih setelah menutup pintu. Pria itu membaringkan dirinya pada ranjang sang pemuda berambut pirang yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa semester enam, yang juga kekasihnya.

Sejenak, suasana hening; hanya suara goresan pensil yang sedang digunakan Deidara untuk membuat _draft_ skripsinya. Tak beberapa lama, pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpaling menatap Itachi.

"Adikmu sudah tahu hubungan kita, un," lugasnya—membuat Itachi membuka matanya dengan cepat setelah sempat terpejam. Mengetahui sang kekasih mendengar, Deidara melanjutkan, "Sasuke sudah tahu semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia tak sengaja melihat kita sedang berciuman," jelasnya.

Sang Uchiha bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap Deidara lekat seolah mencari kebenaran akan perkataannya. Selama ini, yang ia ketahui dari pacarnya itu adalah bahwa pemuda itu tidak pandai berbohong, apalagi untuk hal besar macam ini. Benar. Yang ditemukannya adalah kesungguhan.

"Aku juga mendengar percakapan mereka di koridor tadi setelah membeli makanan di kantin," Deidara berucap lagi, "Sasuke bilang pada pemuda berambut pirang jigrak itu untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka. Dia bilang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, dan sebagainya," ia berhenti sesaat untuk memainkan pensil di sela jemarinya, "padahal wajahnya berkata sebaliknya. Aneh, un. Seharusnya dia tidak berkata begitu kalau masih mencintai pemuda itu, 'kan?"

_Salah! Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan, Kuso Aniki!_

Dan Itachi segera tahu maksud sesungguhnya dari perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Mungkinkah semua itu demi… dirinya? Mungkinkah semua yang dilakukan Sasuke selama tiga bulan terakhir, juga pemutusan hubungan dengan Naruto secara sepihak itu demi dirinya? Benarkah itu? Sungguhkah itu? Semua demi dirinya yang memiliki niat untuk memisahkan mereka?

Rasanya… sulit dipercaya… Sasuke yang biasa tidak peduli pada keadaan di sekitarnya, Sasuke yang tidak pernah melibatkan perasaan pribadi untuk suatu hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting, Sasuke yang lebih tidak berperasaan darinya… melakukan suatu hal yang sulit dipercaya seperti itu? Ataukah dirinya yang sudah mulai lupa siapa sebenarnya Sasuke itu? Apakah dirinya sudah lupa bagaimana sifat sang adik yang sesungguhnya? Sang adik penyayang yang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan caranya sendiri… apa ia sudah lupa itu?

"_Chikuso…_" lirih Itachi sambil menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menyesali dirinya yang berpikiran selicik itu. Ia menyesali dirinya yang dikuasai ego agar bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Ia menyesal telah membuat Sasuke menderita, juga membuat Naruto menangis.

"Itachi, un," panggil Deidara lembut setelah melihat keadaan kekasihnya, "_daijoubu ka?_" cemasnya. Namun, ada pikiran lain dalam otak pemuda itu, "ne, aku penasaran… pemuda yang diputuskan Sasuke itu siapa, un?"

Itachi tak segera menjawab. Mata oniksnya beradu dengan warna biru Deidara yang menatapnya lekat. Tawa kecil yang terdengar pahit keluar dari mulutnya sebelum membalas,

"Pemuda itu adik tiriku dan Sasuke… Uchiha Naruto."

Deidara terkesiap mendengarnya. Bola birunya membelalak bersamaan dengan bunyi pensil yang jatuh ke lantai. "Jadi… Sasuke…" pemuda itu tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sekarang baru ia mengerti alasan dibalik sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Dei, temani aku ke stasiun."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Stasiun Oto_**

Naruto sedang duduk di kursi tunggu kereta api menuju Konoha. Tasnya bertengger di bahu kanan sementara sebuah tiket di tangan kiri. Ia tengah menunggu kedatangan keretanya sebentar lagi. Tidak buang waktu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan melihat Oto, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk membuat kejutan pada orang yang dicintainya.

Gagal… semuanya gagal. Kado maupun kue yang sudah sengaja ia bawa dari Konoha, semua sudah tak diperlukan lagi. _Birthday surprise_ untuk sang Uchiha tidak akan pernah terlaksanakan. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir—bukan, bahkan sebenarnya tidak pernah dimulai. Hanya dirinya yang besar kepala dan mencintai secara sepihak.

_Dasar bodoh. Naruto bodoh!_

"Naru-kun," suara seseorang yang memanggil membangunkan Naruto dari acara menyesali diri sendiri.

"Itachi-nii!" kaget Naruto saat melihat kakak sulungnya berada di depannya. Dengan cepat, ia menghapus bekas airmata yang masih terlihat jelas, lalu memberikan sang kakak cengiran lebar. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar ceria.

Itachi tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia malah berjalan menghampiri sang adik lalu mengelus rambut pirang di hadapannya. "Kau baru datang, 'kan? Kenapa terburu-buru untuk pulang?" tanyanya lembut. Di sampingnya berdiri Deidara yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ikut ambil suara.

Sentuhan Itachi justru membuat Naruto semakin ingin menangis. Ingin ia memeluk sang kakak dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya, namun ia tahu betul kalau hal seperti itu justru akan semakin mempersulitnya. Oleh karenanya, pemuda itu hanya menepis pelan tangan sang kakak sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Ini," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebungkus kado berbentuk kotak kecil pada Itachi, "bisa aku minta tolong? Berikan ini pada Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tadi… aku lupa memberikannya…" jelasnya pelan.

Itachi melihat kado yang diserahkan ke tangannya itu sebelum kembali menatap adiknya. Baru ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu, Naruto sudah keburu melontarkan kalimatnya.

"Aku… minta maaf," ucap sang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menatap lurus kakak tirinya.

"Minta maaf? Soal apa?" tanya Itachi. Suaranya tertutupi suara kereta yang baru tiba di stasiun. Namun, Naruto menangkap jelas pertanyaannya itu.

"Maaf karena telah berani mencintai adikmu, Itachi-nii…" Naruto berkata dengan sedikit membungkuk. Setelah itu, ia langsung melangkah memasuki pintu kereta yang telah terbuka… meninggalkan Itachi dalam keterkejutannya, dan Deidara yang kembali mendapati mata birunya membelalak.

"Naruto…"

Pintu kereta pun menutup, dan tak lama kemudian kereta mulai bergerak kembali. Itachi masih membeku di tempatnya dengan mata oniks yang menatap sang adik dalam transportasi panjang tersebut. Terus ia perhatikan adik tirinya hingga kereta melaju jauh, dan pada ujung stasiun, ia melihat adik kandungnya menatap kereta yang sama.

"Sasuke…" nama itu keluar begitu saja saat mendapati adiknya berdiri dengan bahasa tubuh yang menyakitkan. Sendiri, mengantar orang yang paling disayanginya… yang paling dicintainya pergi setelah menyakitinya. Setelah memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Itachi tak sanggup melihat adiknya seperti itu. Dan ia lebih tak sanggup lagi ketika warna malam sang adik meleleh, mengalirkan embun yang selama ini tak pernah diperlihatkannya.

Deidara hanya mampu menggenggam jemari kekasihnya dengan erat ketika mendapati Itachi mengalirkan embun yang sama. Tak urung, rasa sakit entah karena alasan apa dirasakannya jua. Samar-samar, di tengah keramaian stasiun, pemuda itu mendengar lirihan sang kekasih sebelum mengajaknya kembali.

"_Nakuna, Toutou-kun…_"

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**_OMAKE_**

_Kenapa perasaan ini harus tumbuh di antara kami? Kenapa perasaan ini harus memenuhi dada kami hingga terasa sesak? Kenapa harus kami? Padahal kami tahu hal ini terlarang. Padahal kami tahu hal ini tidak diperbolehkan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kami-Sama menciptakan perasaan terlarang ini? Kenapa?_

_Aku… senang mendapati dirinya yang mencintaiku. Aku senang mendapati dirinya yang ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku senang, setelah beberapa tahun salah paham, antara dirinya yang senang menjadi saudaraku dan diriku yang tidak senang menjadi saudaranya, aku senang ternyata perasaan kami tidak berbeda. Ternyata kesalahpahaman kami hanya kebodohan semata. Ternyata kami hanya harus mengungkapkan perasaan kami agar bisa bersama. Tapi kenapa! Kenapa setelah kami—aku menyadari itu, kenyataan justru menghancurkannya? Kenapa kenyataan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan? Kenapa aku harus melihat—ah! Sial! Kenapa jadi begini?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Apa yang harus kuselesaikan?_

_Perasaan ini… perasaan ini… apa harus kuhilangkan? Apa harus kuhapuskan? Setelah menderita dan akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan, apakah aku harus mengambil jalan menyakitkan itu kembali? Haruskah? HARUSKAH?_

_Kami-Sama… beritahukan padaku… beritahukan padaku tindakan yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan semua ini!_

_Aku menyayanginya… tapi aku juga mencintainya…_

_Sulit… terlalu sulit untuk memilih salah seorang dari mereka…_

_Aku takut akan keputusan yang tidak tepat. Aku takut akan menghancurkan segala yang telah dibangun bertahun-tahun ini! Aku pun lelah…_

_Aniki, aku menyayangimu…_

_Naruto, aku mencintaimu… sangat sangat mencintaimu…_

_Kami-Sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Suigetsu membaca kembali apa yang diserahkannya pada Itachi pagi tadi. Rupanya ia-lah orang yang seenaknya membuka jurnal milik Sasuke dan mengambil kertas yang berisikan perasaan pemuda itu yang sesungguhnya lalu menyerahkannya pada si Uchiha sulung. Ia hanya tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang terus uring-uringan memikirkan sesuatu yang sepele seperti itu.

Sepele? Ya, sepele. Baginya hal itu hanyalah hal sepele yang konyol. Namun, alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena ia tak tahan mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Ia tak tahan mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tak sedikitpun menyukainya. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih jalan tercepat untuk menghentikan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Dengan seulas senyum sinis, pemuda bergigi taring itu melemparkan kertas yang digenggamnya itu ke tempat sampah. Tak lama, tempat itu pun terbakar oleh arang yang memang disiapkan untuk menghabisi sisa sampah tak berguna.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

_Sasuke-kun kakkoi!_: Sasuke-kun keren!

_Shirane yo…_: Mana kutahu…

_Otoutou_: adik laki-laki

_Saigo no Otoutou_: adik laki-laki terakhir

_Kuso Aniki!_: kakak sial!

_Urusai!_: berisik!

_Jaa,_: Nah,

_Jaane_: Sampai jumpa

_Ore wa kaette kite_: Aku mau pulang

_Chikuso_: Sial

_Daijoubu ka?_: Baik-baik sajakah?

_Nakuna, Toutou-kun…_: Jangan menangis, adikku…

Catatan: Naruto manggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Aniki, kalau sama Itachi manggilnya Onii-chan kalo nggak Itachi-nii.

Ending yang nyebelin? Kyou tau itu. Ending yang ngeselin? Kyou paham itu. Ending yang gantung? Maksa pula? Kyou amat sangat menyadarinya… llOTL

Kenapa bikin yang kayak gini buat ultahnya Sasuke? Apa boleh buat, ini 'kan sekuelnya _**Waratte ne, Aniki!**_Dan memang seperti ini jalan ceritanya… TT_TT

Tapi jangan khawatir! *jeng jeng jeng* *digaplok* Kyou punya **trikuel**-nya kok! X3

Cerita ini adalah _incest trilogy_ yang Kyou rencanain dari awal. _Waratte ne, Aniki!_ buat SN Day, _Nakuna, Toutou-kun!_ buat Sasuke's B'day (meskipun telat), dan satu lagi buat **SasuNaruSasu Middle B'Day** yang Kyou ciptain sendiri! Judulnya **Omae Dake da!** Tehehe~

Insya Allah bakal Kyou _post_ tanggal 1 September 2010! *dirajam massa gara2 kelamaan* Err… iya2, secepatnya di-_post_ kok. Sabar aja yaa~

_So, Happy Birthday, Sasuke!_ Cepetan balik ke Konoha sana! Naruto kelamaan nunggu, ntar jadian ama orang lain loh~ *dichidori*

_Still mind giving me reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
